greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Brightest Day (Vol 1) 4
Synopsis Deep in the Peruvian jungle Hawkman and Hawkgirl see a gate made from their past lives, Hawkman says this is why they haven't found the bodies before because Hath-Set's has been collecting them so he can create this gate. Hawkgirl says that it's warm and is vibrating with some kind of energy and that the bones are like the surface of a puzzle piece, Hawkman says it's like hundred different keys and hundred different locks hawkgirl says it's a gateway but a door to where. Hawkman says he doesn't know but this claw of ours sure wants to know and I think I know why, Hawkgirl says she's all ears Hawkman says there are two things missing from the gate Hawkgirl says Kufu and Chayara's bones Hawkman says exactly. Hawkgirl says let's destroy this abomination if Hath-Set is somewhere on the other side maybe we can trap him in their forever. Hawkman says what are you talking about look how far he's gone to destroys us. We have to kill him first before he can kills us says Hawkman, Hawkgirl says it is simple to just to destroy the gate and wiping it all away then getting on with our life. Hawkman says he does not want to spend the rest of his life looking over his shoulder but Hawkgirl says she wants to walkway when they have a chance to and Hawkman says he's not giving up when it is this close to put an end to it Hawkgirl says she will stand by his decision. Hawkgirl says that the Crystal on the claw is starting to glow Hawkman says is probably piece of original bone trying to reconnect to the whole piece Hawkgirl says that's why the claw drew them there Hawkman says it still wants to follow Hath-Set and get all the bones back Hawkgirl says if he is this close why doesn't he kill us Hawkman says why don't we find out then they step in to the gate, once they get through they talk about the pain they felt going through then they see giant rocks float in the air Hawkgirl says we are not in Peru in anymore or in Kansas for that matter Hawkman said sarcastically.In Georgia town Boston Brand phases through a wall and realizes he's in a room Boston says he's getting tired of being jerked around he looks and sees and he's in a girl's room he asks the ring what is he doing there but the ring does not answer. Boston says the girl smells like lilacs all of a sudden the girl turns around and punches Boston he then says you can see me the girl says yes I can see you who the hell are you he says my name is Boston Brand she says deadman he says who the hell are you, she responds Dove and transforms she says that he use to be a spirit who possessed others he says yeah that was my old M.O and why are you staring at me and she tells him why she also tells him she been trying to calm down Hawk Boston tells her it sounds like a full-time job and he is surprised that a Red ring did not attached itself to him. Dove says to Boston you are still wearing a White ring Boston says yeah me and apparently no one else Dove tells him that the Justice League has been looking for you and want to offer you the same thing they did Hawk. Boston says which is what Dove tells him the documentation to be officially back among the living Boston says what if he doesn't want to be then all of a sudden Hawk comes crashing through the wall and slams Boston into a wall Dove tells Hawk to stop. He says that he felt her charge up so he thought she was in trouble came to help she tells him but it's deadman he says this is deadman then what the hell is he doing your room at three in the morning. Boston tells Hawk that time doesn't really matter since he died or came back Hawk tells him to make sense Boston says he will if Hawk will quit throwing him up against walls in Boston tells him about the stuff he did with the White ring Hawk and Dove says that was you who did that Boston says yeah or the ring Dove says but what does that mean Boston says he thinks it has something to do with the resurrected.The ring told him a few times help me live Dove says help who live, Hawk says who cares let's stop looking at the forest and start looking at the trees Boston says what does that mean Hawk says that means I got something for you to do with that White ring.In Silver City New Mexico two teenagers are in the desert the woman tells the man whose name is Jackson that everyone went to look at the White Lantern Jackson says he does not know why everybody cares about it the woman response because no one can lift it and no one knows where it came from or why it's so hot recently and if he gets any hotter she's going to melt says the woman Jackson tells her you know I can't swim she says who said that is all will going to do Jackson replies I don't know how to she says she would teach him and throws her T-shirt on his face and tells him she's a good teacher just as a she about to dive in she loses her balance but before she could fall off Jackson catches her as they both looked down they see there is no water there she says when she was there yesterday there was a lot of water she's then looks at Jackson and asks where did it all go.In the Bermuda Triangle the Coast Guard fine two dead bodies a man and woman all of a sudden a woman and an army who have water swords come flying out of the water saying kill them kill them all.At Pittsburgh University Ronald Raymond is sleeping in his room all of a sudden a voice tells him to wake up and that it needs to ask him something Ronald wakes up and says what then much to his horror the woman he turned to salt as Black Lantern Firestorm is in the room with him she tells him do you remember my name she then puts him in a choke hold and tells him to say it Ronald yells out let go then the woman disappears Ronald then says her name Gehenna, then a guy walks in the room and says hey Raymond a keg is calling for you he then says what's with all the salt in an another room Jason is asleep then a symbol appears above his head. In an unknown gravesite Boston,Hawk,and Dove begin walking to a grave Boston says he don't know if this is a good idea Dove says deadman's right maybe we speak to Superman or Green Lantern but Hawk says so what they can stop us Hawk then says am I the only superhero with a pair anymore. Boston tells Hawk he doesn't know what the White ring can really do Hawk tells him it made a forest grow made a dead bird breathe it can bring back life so do it deadman says Hawk if a Black Lantern ring could not bring back my brother let's see if a White Lantern ring can says Hawk. Appearances Featured Characters *Coming Soon Supporting Characters *Coming Soon Villains *Coming Soon Other Characters *Coming Soon Locations *Coming Soon Items *Coming Soon Vehicles *None Known Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.dccomics.com/dcu/comics/?cm=14924 *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Brightest_Day_Vol_1_4 *http://www.comicvine.com/brightest-day-thresholds/37-219509/ Brightest Day (Vol 1) 04